Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/XII
ZEWN. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ. Skorpiony - śmigłowce szturmowe – zaciemniły niebo, gdy nadleciały nad szczyty drzew. Na czele formacji jest jeden, znacznie większy, potwór na 150 metrów długi - General Dynamic C-21 śmigłowiec – SMOK. Quaritch, obok pilota Smoka, lustruje poniższy świat, niczym Napoleon, siedzący okrakiem na koniu. ---- ZEWN. DRZEWO DOMOWE. Jake i Grace są przymocowani do słupów, przy przednim wejściu do Drzewa Domowego. Ludzie spoglądają w górę, gdy -- Smok i jego eskorta śmigłowców nadlatują nad drzewa. Podmuch z ich rotorów tworzy wir z latających liści i szczątków. W kabinie Smoka Quaritch obserwuje ekran celowania – teleskopowy obraz Jake'a i Grace przywiązanych do słupów. QUARITCH Cóż, powiedziałbym, że dyplomacja zawiodła. Tsu'tey i inny myśliwy trzymają noże przy gardłach dwójki avatarów, patrząc wyzywająco na śmigłowce. QUARITCH Myślę, że mają zamiar poderżnąć ich gardła, jeśli się nie wycofamy. Upewnij się, że złapiesz z tego dobre zbliżenie. Mogę załączyć to do po-akcyjnego raportu. Jake krzyczy do Neytiri, Tsu'teya i innych zgromadzonych w pobliżu.... JAKE Musicie uciekać z Domowego Drzewa. Uciekajcie do lasu! Proszę, błagam was! Eytukan rzuca gniewne spojrzenie na Jake'a, następnie chwyta Tsu'teya i krzyczy. EYTUKAN (napisy) Bierzcie ikrany! Atakujcie z góry! Tsu'tey chwyta paru myśliwych i biegnie w górę korzeni Domowego Drzewa. W kabinie pilota u Quaritcha rośnie niecierpliwość. QUARITCH W porządku, skończmy z tym. Dajcie mi 40-to milimetrowe pociski gazowe, prosto w frontowe wejście drzewa. ARTYLERZYSTA Przyjąłem, czterdziestki CS. Grzeją się. QUARITCH Ognia. Na skrzydłach Smoka wyrzutnie 40-to milimetrowych rakiet otwierają się ze ścianą skaczącego ognia zaporowego, błyskającego w dół i ..... I wnętrze Domowego Drzewa wybucha wielokrotnymi eksplozjami gazu łzawiącego. Gaz toczy się pomiędzy zdezorientowanymi mieszkańcami. Zaczynają kaszleć i dławić się. Eytukan i pozostali myśliwi odważnie strzelają ze swoich łuków w stronę śmigłowców. W kokpicie Smoka Quaritch śmieje się, gdy strzały pstrykają w pancerne okna. Pośród chmur gazu łzawiącego Omaticaya biegną, potykając się i upadając. EYTUCAN (krzycząc / napisy) Wszyscy na zewnątrz! Biegnijcie do lasu. Mieszkańcy wylewają się z Drzewa Domowego. Wszyscy krzyczą. Przeszywające krzyki w gotującym się gazie. Jake z cieknącymi oczami, zmaga się ze swoimi więzami. Pocisk zapalający wybucha wewnątrz terenu wspólnego. Płomienie trzaskają wśród podnóża Drzewa Domowego. Wewnątrz drzewa jest płonące, zadymione piekło. Płomienie trzaskają w górę wnętrza, jak w kominku. Maruderzy gramolą się na zewnątrz, kaszląc i ciągnąc rannych ze sobą. Wysoko w pniu Tsu'tey i jego myśliwi skaczą szybko ze szczebla na szczebel,wspinając się, tuż ponad kulami ognia. Na zewnątrz ogień jest niesiony przez pęd rotora śmigłowca w kierunku Jake'a i Grace, którzy są wciąż ciasno przywiązani do słupów. Spomiędzy dymu, przed Jake'iem ukazuje się Mo'at . Podnosi nóż do góry i ... Tnie w dół. Jake spogląda zdziwiony, widzi jak jego więzy opadają. Spotyka jej oczy, które są wypełnione strachem, ale również czymś jeszcze. Nazwij to wiarą. MO'AT Jesteś jednym z nas. Pomóż nam! Jake bierze nóż i odcinając więzy, uwalnia Grace. JAKE Musimy ruszać! On wysadzi kolumny drzewa. Gdy Grace zdaje sobie sprawę, co ma na myśli, on łapie ją i uciekają. Wokół nich, w strachu i chaosie, Omaticaya ratują się ucieczką. W kabinie pilota Quaritch obserwuje Omaticaya wylewających się z Wielkiego Drzewa, biegnących wzdłuż korzeni i gałęzi. QUARITCH Oto jak płoszy się karaluchy. OK, zamień broń rakietową. Daj mi H-E -sy na podstawę zachodnich kolumn. GŁOSY PILOTÓW Zmieniamy pociski. W Samsonie Trudy – słyszy innych pilotów, potwierdzających rozkazy Quaritcha. TRUDY Pieprzę to. Zdejmuje palec z kontrolki odpalacza pocisków i wycofuje swoją maszynę z formacji. KAMERA na Quaritcha – Domowe Drzewo odbija się w jego okularach słonecznych. QUARITCH Spuścić pociski. Ze Smoka i innych śmigłowców - pociski spływają na dół. Podnóże Domowego Drzewa znika w łańcuchu eksplodujących wybuchów. Potężne słupy rozpadają się na drzazgi i ....Omaticaya obserwują ze zgrozą jak Drzewo Domowe jęczy i zaczyna się ruszać. W kakofonii trzasków, rozpadających się korzeni, mocarne drzewo przewraca się z dręczącą powolnością. W siedlisku zmór – Tsu'tey i inni łowcy spinają swoje wierzchowce do lotu. Pikują między gałęziami, gdy drzewo – jedyna stała rzecz w ich życiu - się porusza. Roztrzaskuje się poprzez baldachim lasu, łamiąc mniejsze drzewa na swojej drodze, ciężko upadając. Uderza w grunt jak koniec świata, wzbudzając wielką chmurę kurzu i rozpylonych szczątków. W kokpicie smoka – Quaritch obserwuje tą zagładę. QUARITCH Niezła robota, ludzie. Dobra, podpalmy to. Podpalacze wypuszczone ze śmigłowców, eksplodują ogniem w szczątkach Domowego Drzewa. Śmigłowce rozdmuchują płomienie wśród drzew jak burza. Gdy ściana ognia naciera - Omaticaya wycofują się. Jake szuka Neytiri pośród wirującego dymu i iskier. JAKE Neytiri! Neytiri! Grace zbiera płaczące dzieci i gromadzi je z daleka od burzy ognia. Neytiri potyka się w zgliszczach, na krańcu piekła, widzi ... Eytukana. Duży kawałek drzewa jest wbity w niego jak dzida. Rozpoznaje ją, gdy klęka przy nim. EYTUKAN (napisy) Córko, weź mój łuk. Strzeż Ludzi. W swojej ostatniej chwili życia, umieszcza łuk w jej rękach. Ona załamuje się nad nim, jej twarz wykrzywia smutek. Jake wytacza się z dymu. Klęka obok niej. JAKE Tak mi przykro. Odpycha go i wstaje, krzycząc na niego, łzy płyną jej po twarzy. NEYTIRI Odejdź ode mnie, Jake. Odejdź! I nigdy nie wracaj! Jake, cofa się , potykając, gdy ona osuwa się nad ciałem ojca. Iskry i dym wirują wokół niego. Patrzy jak Neytiri klęczy, rozpaczając. Osunięta, ściskając się za żołądek. Zawodząca przejmująco jak zwierzę. W ZWOLNIONYM TEMPIE – Jake słania się zagubiony i samotny w płonącym lesie. Całkowicie rozbity. Oczy puste, nieobecne. GŁOS JAKE'A Byłem żołnierzem, który marzył, że może przynieść pokój. Jednak wcześniej, czy później, zawsze musisz się obudzić.... ---- WEWN. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ. Selfridge ogląda na jednym z monitorów - video z destrukcji Drzewa Domowego. Max i Norm wpatrują się w szoku. SELFRIDGE Wyciągnij wtyczkę. Żołnierz podchodzi do konsoli i łapie za uchwyt Master Breaker'a. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA. Sznurki są odcięte. Jake pada na ziemię, zwiotczały. Gdzieś indziej, w zadymionym piekle, Grace osuwa się nieprzytomna. Płaczące dzieci szarpią ją. Mo'at, prowadząca grupę Omaticaya, wchodzi na scenę. Chwyta dzieci i odciąga je, zostawiając bezbronny avatar Grace na ścieżce płomieni. Waha się i ... Mo'at (napisy) Weźcie ją. ---- WEWN. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ. Ciemność. A wtedy - wierzch muszli urządzenia łączeniowego Jake'a pociągnięta w górę, żołnierze chwytają go, związują jego nadgarstki.... ---- ZEWN. DŻUNGLA – ZMIERZCH. Na zboczu – zrozpaczona Neytiri stoi z Mo'at i uchodźcami Omaticaya. Dwaj myśliwi ciągną avatar Grace na drewnianych noszach. Obserwują płomienie palące się jak stos pogrzebowy. Wielki całun dymu zaciemnia krajobraz. ---- WEWN. CELA – NOC. Jake, Grace i Norm znajdują się we wspólnej celi. Siedzą, patrząc przed siebie w milczeniu. Zbyt podminowani by zasnąć, zbyt emocjonalnie wyczerpani, by się ruszyć. GRACE Nigdy nie chcieli, by nam się udało. Przy biurku na zewnątrz samotny żołnierz spogląda, gdy .... Trudy zbliża się wzdłuż korytarza, pchając wózek ze stali nierdzewnej. TRUDY Osobiście myślę, że stek jest zbyt dobry dla tych zdrajców. STRAŻNIK Oni dostają steki? Gówno prawda. Pozwól, że spojrzę... Strażnik schyla się, by zajrzeć do gorącego wózka i ..... lufa pistoletu Trudy wciska się tuż obok jego ucha. TRUDY Ups. (spychając go do parteru) Na ziemię, pendejo. - ku***, głupek Gwiżdże i Max wybiega zza rogu. Trudy związuje strażnika jego własnymi więzami, a Max chwyta jego klucz–kartę i biegnie do celi. Przesuwa kartę. Drzwi się otwierają, gdy ... inny żołnierz wychyla się zza rogu. Trudy obezwładnia go ostrym ciosem w tchawicę i pchnięciem kolanem w żebra. W międzyczasie pierwszy żołnierz się podnosi, ale Max wali go zdecydowanie dzbankiem kawy. Żołnierz upada na ziemię i tam zostaje. MAX To było nieoczekiwanie satysfakcjonujące. Trudy daje buziaka Normowi, gdy ten wybiega z celi. NORM Kotku, rządzisz. Jake wyjeżdża, chwytając broń przyboczną leżącego żołnierza, podczas gdy Trudy wiąże jego nadgarstki. JAKE (do Maxa i Trudy) Dzięki. Jake staje przodem do swojej barwnej grupy, robiąc wózkiem rundkę w koło. JAKE Więc, co powiecie? Czas na rewolucję? GRACE Jestem wolna. Trudy uśmiecha się szeroko i przybija jego pięść. JAKE Chodźmy. ---- WEWN. KORYTARZ GOSPODARCZY. W korytarzu gospodarczym pod bazą, Jake toczy wściekle swój wózek, inni biegną. Docierają do śluzy powietrznej i zaczynają zakładać maski – exopack'i. JAKE (do Trudy) Odpal swoją maszynę. Trudy kiwa głową. Chwyta Norma i wchodzi do śluzy powietrznej. Jake zwraca się do Maxa. JAKE Zostań tu. Potrzebuję kogoś tu w środku, komu mogę zaufać. Max kiwa głową. Jake ściska mocno jego rękę. ---- PŁYTA LOTNISKA – NOC. W Samsonie Norm pomaga Trudy w pośpiesznej kontroli przed lotem, podczas rozkręcania się turbin. Dosięga ich światło. Uzbrojony żołnierz zbliża się do nich, celując w nich karabin. ŻOŁNIERZ Wyłączyć silniki i odejść od maszyny! Teraz! Jake toczy się za nim, celując w niego swój pistolet. JAKE Przyjmij to miło i spokojnie, żołnierzu. Żołnierz odwraca się, widzi broń. JAKE Na ziemię. Twarzą w dół. Ręce za głową. Żołnierz waha się. GRACE Zrób, co mówi, do cholery! Robi to. Norm wyskakuje i chwyta karabin żołnierza i broń przyboczną, trzymając go na muszce, podczas, gdy Grace pomaga Jake'owi przejść z wózka do tylnej przegrody helikoptera. Wrzuca do środka jego wózek, wskakując do maszyny. JAKE Szybko! Szybko! Lecimy! WEWN. CENTRUM OPERACYJNE – NOC. Quaritch, obserwując monitor, widzi, co dzieje się na dole, na płycie lotniska. Wali dłonią w guzik alarmowy. Wyciąga pistolet. Kroczy w kierunku drzwi awaryjnych. ZEWN. CENTRUM OPERACYJNE / LOTNISKO – NOC. Wstrzymując oddech, Quaritch otwiera szarpnięciem właz i wkracza na zewnętrzny pomost. Wewnątrz - ludzie rzucają się do masek. Samson dźwiga się w podmuchu uderzeń wirnika, gdy ...... Quaritch otwiera ogień i seria kosi maszynę. Trudy mocno przechyla śmigłowiec, używając jego spód jak tarczę. Kule walą w Samsona, wspinającego się ponad linię drzew. Pięść Jake'a triumfalnie pompuje powietrze. JAKE O yeah, baby! GRACE A niech to! Tylko nie to. Jake spogląda do tyłu na Grace i zastyga. Ona patrzy w dół, na zakrwawioną rękę. Chwyta się za brzuch, przykrywając rozszerzająca się plamę. Patrzy na Jake'a szeroko otwartymi oczami. GRACE To zrujnuje cały mój dzień. JAKE Trzymaj się.